<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>未归 by Strawbeeres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315279">未归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbeeres/pseuds/Strawbeeres'>Strawbeeres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbeeres/pseuds/Strawbeeres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lof搬运，一个比较惨的原作向故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), 空军组 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>未归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collins最终没有在港口等到Farrier回来。<br/>下船的时候已经是晚上了，他和Dawson父子告别，微笑着从身旁老太太的手里接过一张毛毯披在身上，站在准备登上火车回家的队伍之外。一艘一艘的游船登岸下人，士兵们熙熙攘攘地走过铁轨爬上温暖明亮的火车，把他留在身后。也有人看到他，认出他身上属于皇家空军的制服分出一点点精力问他为何不一起走，或是对着他发泄对指挥部的不满。而他只是静默地站着，面对偶尔的关切小幅度温和地摇头。天色近破晓的时候他终于等来最后一艘船，陆军上校领着几个衣着破烂的年轻男孩走上阔别已久的土地，Collins失望地发现他们无一穿着陆军的制服。Farrier不在其中。他和上校的视线交汇，张了张嘴却没有发出任何声音。“如果你在等那位击落了撤退前沙滩上最后一架敌机的英勇飞行员，我只能很遗憾地告诉你我们未能将他带回。我猜他完成了迫降，但是由于距离太远，他很有可能已经驶出了盟军的安全区。但也和我们一同离开这里吧，国家和人民仍然需要你，飞行员先生。”</p>
<p>Collins很快就拥有了另一个搭档。那个心碎的黎明之后他回到了南安普顿的空军基地，惊喜地发现Fortis Leader的飞行员也幸运生还。他仍然留在这个小队，但在他检查新的喷火式战斗机时，他头也不抬地拒绝了出任Fortis one的提议。他不愿让任何人再使用这个代号，即便是他自己。所有知情不知情的人都放弃了再劝劝他的想法，那时Farrier在沙滩上的神迹已经被传遍了各个军营。Collins自豪而悲哀地听着所有关于那天他在海面迫降后空战的细节，无数次痛恨自己因为最后操纵飞机的紧张和惊慌没能分出神来回答Farrier的问话和祝愿。他不知道自己在驾驶舱里对玻璃无力的敲打被Farrier理解为成功的挥手，不知道是对重见他的渴望使Farrier在最后一刻选择被俘而非同燃烧的飞机自绝，也不知道Farrier在暗无天日的那些日子里其实无数次庆幸是自己坏了油表躲过敌袭。Collins只知道以Farrier的军衔身份，他应该还活在德军某个阴森的战俘营内。自从他们搭档开始，Fortis two从来都会和Fortis one一同返航。于是一个月后在不列颠之战打响时，他仍然以Fortis two的代号和Fortis three一同围绕在领队的旁边飞上蓝天。“Bring him home.”他记下起飞时的油表度数，在逆光中看着他侧翼随时准备为他做掩护的年轻人。“And come back.”</p>
<p>Collins不曾想到他那两句话竟然都成为了一种奢望。眼见着战斗规模扩大，RAF的人手也逐渐吃紧。他开始习惯毫无定准的作息时间和无比匮乏的睡眠，无时无刻都可能响起的战斗警报会让他没有那么多空闲去抵抗双人间保留了空床位的冷清和对不知身在何处不知生死的Farrier的思念。他在德军轰炸英国本土的第二个月失去了他的搭档，又一次。两千尺的高空上是无尽的炮火，本方明显不足的兵力让Collins时不时感到反击吃力。习惯于偏后方掩护的二号位让他在进攻中稍显狼狈，但多亏领队的经验丰富的有条不紊和搭档超越年龄的稳重，Fortis小队也算战绩斐然。而就在一场接近胜利的小范围对攻后，他身侧年轻的飞行员未能及时躲开逆光而来的炸弹，战机的侧翼应声折断，Collins听见无线电里断断续续带着惊慌喘气的声音，“无法迫降，我跳伞了”。他轻声祝他安全，又扯下对讲用完自己的最后一批子弹。他看到Fortis three的战机旋转着陨落，飞行员打开玻璃罩一跃而下，云雾遮挡下的海峡让人看得并不真切，他的心也随着跌进深不可测的大西洋。他们返航。而Collins再未空军基地里见过那天告别了的男孩。</p>
<p>Farrier一直没有任何消息。他的状态被登记为失踪，为他做好的勋章一直放着无人认领。再未有英国人踏上那片伤心之地，也还未有人从那里安然归来。记得他的人变得越来越少，那些曾经一同翱翔的战斗机也在以惊人的速度消亡着。Collins想他或许能撑到战争的最后胜利，但不能的可能性大约会多些。德军疯狂而恐怖的空袭使得城市上空浓烟滚滚，让他总是不由得想起敦刻尔克曾遭炮火肆虐的沙滩。有时他在晚上凭着经验和好眼力降落，抬头看不见他们铭记的箴言里心心念念的星空。</p>
<p>在德军最后孤注一掷的反扑里，Collins没能成功逃离。在渐晚的天色里起航，他眯了眯眼，暮色暗淡中已经没有什么角度可以称为绝对逆光。他有时候还会想起Farrier，想起他们搭档时的很多小动作，比如说每次出任务前的拥抱鼓励和亲吻，偶尔挨在一起漫无边际地谈论未来和或许可见的战后生活。如果我们能活到战后，Collins听见他说，如果。很多时候他们会在信号并不太好的无线电里随意说些什么来降低自己对前路未知的紧张，他们并不知道是不是在某次飞翔后就会再也见不到身边的人，他牺牲或是我死亡。Collins有时会听到Farrier在那边说着什么但他听不真切，遇到紧急情况时Farrier就会大吼“Do you hear me”，他听到骤升的语调便马上懂得回应成为自然。<br/>Sometimes yes sometimes no，就像他有时候也不懂Farrier会在各种场合说的那些浪漫而飘渺，抑或严肃而深沉的话。那时他只想在乎现在，面对现实眉头紧锁而没有理解透彻。他有时还会怀疑在被Peter救上游船的那天，他如何会有突然的幽默感说声“Afternoon.”他飞到英吉利海峡上空，他的领队和新的搭档同在他的身侧。无线电细细碎碎的电流声中杂着领队的指挥命令，他驾驶着那架喷火式战斗机升空，开始瞄准离他最近的那架敌机射击。这场防守反击战以来他一号位的技术越来越好，“Collins是全能的”，那些老战友说到。<br/>他时不时确认油表的度数，检查自己子弹的储量是否仍然够用。敌方密集的炮火顽强地守着阵地想要逼退他们，但Collins借着搭档的掩护还是破解了许多。他能感觉到本方的阵线在不断地前进、扩大，他仿佛就要看到法国漫长的海岸线和那片寂静的沙滩。而这时从侧边死角划来的德军战机袭击了这个小队，迅猛而来的子弹打中领队的战机。Collins冲上去反击，他的搭档遗憾地告诉他自己已经油量堪忧。“I'll stay longer”，他听到他的声音在电流里颤抖而坚决。他看见四周昏暗的天色，在逐步撤离的战机和度数告急的油表盘。仍有德军的飞机向他冲来，他努力地躲开那些呼啸的子弹群，与他们周旋。Collins看着自己仅剩的储备，在估计了成功返回的概率后打开了备用按钮。他还是忍不住想，是不是在协助敦刻尔克撤退的那天，Farrier也选择了这样。<br/>在击中倒数第二架敌机时Collins用完了他能发出的所有子弹。最后一架战机也在不停逼近，牢牢地把他圈在射程里，拼了命地依仗武器优势扫射。Collins深吸一口气。他调整好飞机的所有表盘，带好面罩保持无线电的联通。耳边沙沙的声音依然存在，自搭档返航后再也没有发出任何人说话的声音。他握紧操纵杆，在锁定对方的飞行轨迹后用尽全部力气直直地撞上去。那几秒里他的许多记忆清晰地闪过，他自从参军后再也没有回过的明朗美好的家乡和再未见面的亲人，他在RAF遇到的所有战友同僚和他驾驶过的那些漂亮的飞机，在他即将沉于深海时敲碎玻璃带他上岸的父子俩和那一船不知道经历了多少次无助绝望的士兵，他此生见过的所有值得守护的风景人事，还有…Farrier。他想起他们最初搭档时的摩擦磕碰，双人宿舍里的生活琐事，无线电里隔着杂音的交谈，偶尔放松时去过的酒馆和喝醉后神智不清的杂谈，两人相处时不自觉的温情，他最后见到Farrier那天的蓝天、阳光和海水沙滩。他终于没能回应他的那句“注意安全”。<br/>在火光中他想起关于他们的一切，那些说出口未说出口的话语，他们互相试探却最终仍未能完全确立的关系，他们之间连着的亲情友情爱情那些分不清晰的东西。他终于听见Farrier对他说的很多很多被他无意识过滤或者无线电里那些不真切的话，他说你总是走神你要跟着我一起，他说别有一点点战绩就得意忘形，他说如果我们活到战后我希望能和你一起，他说他说，他说我爱你。他或许仍在不知名的地方沉寂着勉强地活着，但是他却再也无法回应了。风声带来遥远的声音，Farrier问，“Do you hear me？”他成为明亮星辰里的一颗，“Guess I finally do.”</p>
<p>Fortis two out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>